1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring and drawing liquids from bottles, pouches or similar containers for medical purposes. The device includes two piercing pins oppositely disposed in one axis with two flow ducts being present in each of the pins.
2. Prior Art
Various devices for the transfer and withdrawal of liquids from bottles or pouches for medical purposes are known, which contain at least two flow ducts and one or two filters. For example, DE 3627231 A1 describes a transfer device for mixing medications contained in different containers. The patented device consists of two spikes directed in opposite directions and connected together with each spike being provided with a through-extending liquid duct and a venting duct. The device is characterized by two components connected with each other, whereby each component is fitted with a spike and the liquid ducts are connected with one another in the coupled condition, whereas each venting spike ends in a venting opening. The device is not only complicated with respect to its manufacture and handling, but also has the drawback that two air filters are required. Furthermore, it is not possible to store the remaining liquid to be used in the supply container in a sealed condition.
Furthermore, a device for the filtered feeding or withdrawal of liquid into or from a container, in particular a bottle is described in DE 3820201A1. Separate chambers for the liquid duct and the air duct are arranged in a support plate. Each duct contains a filter element. The device has the drawback of complicated manufacture and handling. Furthermore, a higher flow resistance is present, which requires a long period of time for drawing the media. Therefore, this device is suitable only for drawing liquids, but not as a transfer spike.
DE 4122221 A1 describes a transfer and withdrawal spike, in connection with which a support plate is fitted with piercing pins arranged diametrically to each other. Two flow ducts extend through each pin. Each flow duct includes a closing element which, in an open position, releases the flow through the duct, and, in a closed position, shuts off the flow through the duct. In the closed position, a duct for withdrawing liquid is communicatively connected with a section of the flow duct which is open toward an insertion syringe, and the duct for withdrawing liquid feeds into a short connection tube.
This device is not only complicated in terms of its manufacture, but also with respect to its operation and functional safety. Furthermore, serious sealing problems between the support plate and the closing element have to be expected during the manufacture and handling. In this case too, sealing of the bottle containing the remaining liquid is possible only at great expenditure.
Finally, a withdrawal spike is described in DE 4010202 A1, which consists of a support plate and a piecing pin. The pin forms one constructional unit with a short connection tube where a filter element is joined by welding with the support plate within the zone of the inlet opening. Such a device only permits withdrawal, but no transfer.